goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Jake and Kalya Misbehaves at McDonald's
Jake and Kalya Misbehaves at McDonald's is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on June 9th 2019 Cast Jake-Joey (teenager) Kalya-Kayla Kevin (teenager)-David/Evil Genius/Zack Kevin's dad, LouieLouie95-Eric Kevin's mom-Kate Clerk-Dallas NathanWin7587-Steven Transcript Jake: Hey mom. Kevin's mom: What is it kids. Kalya: Can we got o McDonald's. Kevin's mom: No! Jake: But Mom... Kevin's mom: I said no! We're having bagels and that's final! Kevin's dad (off-screen): Hey honey, I don't have the recipe to make the bagels. Kevin's mom: Did you hear that? Your dad said that he doesn't have the recipe to make the bagels. This means we can go to McDonald's. Jake and Kalya: Yay (x8), McDonald's (x3). Kevin's mom: Ugh, now you sound like spoiler brats. (at McDonald's) Clerk: What can I get you? Kevin's mom: This is only for my children, Jake and Kalya. Jake: I'll have 20 chicken nuggets, large fries, and an Oreo McFlurry? Kalya: And I'll will have a pepsi please? Clerk: I'm Sorry Jake and Kalya but there is no more Oreo McFlurry and a pepsi because it's sold out. Eddie K: What? Tell me this is a joke! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a soft serve cone instead? Jake (Kidaroo's voice): NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY THAT THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP) OREO MACFLURRIES! Kalya: YES, AND THERE'S NO WAY THAT THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP) PEPIS! Clerk: Uh oh. Kevin's: Jake and Kalya, stop being a brat! You can either have a bread rolls with 10 chicken nuggets or nothing at all! Hey! Where are you both going? (A gun he stole from a customer) Clerk: you two! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! (Censored) YankieDude5000: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! LouieLouie95: Ouch! My leg! TboneAnimate: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Shawn Brunner: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! HanifImranAnimator: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! NathanWin7587: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kevin's mom: Jake and Kalya, I can't believe you shot at YankieDude5000, LouieLouie95, TboneAnimate, Shawn Brunner, HanifImranAnimator and NathanWin7587! We're going home right now, both of you! (at home) Kevin: Oh no, what did my annoying brother and sister Jake and Kalya has done now. Kevin's mom: Well you two, you will be both extremely mad when I say this! He shot at six people at McDonald's all because I couldn't get him what he wanted and now we're banned from coming to McDonald's forever! Kevin's dad: WHAT! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Jake and Kalya, how dare you use a firearm to shoot at six people at McDonald's! You know that doing stuff like that will get you arrested! You're very lucky we won't call any visitors to teach you a lesson! Also, we will call the cops on you if we end up on the news! You are grounded for six decades! Kevin's mom: Go upstairs to your rooms now, or I will call the Metal Punks to teach you both a lesson! Jake (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kalya (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (The End) Category:2019 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Jake Gets Grounded Category:Kalya Gets Grounded